Tyran
Tyran are a reptilian species of gargantuan size. These gigantic "lizard people" are known for their viciousness and brute strength, and relatively high intelligence. Tyran act swiftly and ask questions later, a psychology that developed from a pack mentality and tribal culture. This has resulted in a very blunt, honest, and loyal race of ferocious warriors. tyran speak in metallic growls, roars, grunts, and whines; Their superb hearing can identify the difference between almost any monotone. To the Galactic Community, all tyran sound and look the same, but to them every individual is completely distinct and unique in sound, appearance, and scent; The Galaxy's people do not believe the tyran have a smell. Badai Pasir, the tyran home world, is exceptionally large for a planet of lower gravity, which is still nearly double that of Earth's. Badai Pasir is made up of mostly desert with small pockets of lush rain forests, a utopia of sorts on an otherwise unforgivable world. Badai Pasir has a single ocean, which is dwarfed by the mount of land masses; The ratio of land to ocean water is nearly opposite to that of Earth. Whether or not the Kesepian is an ocean is up to debate; There is not a drop of salt water on Badai Pasir. Biology The tyran are incredibly robust, large, and durable. Immense forced the apex race of Badai Pasir to evolve into large bipeds of immense size and resilience. The tyran were not only the dominant race, but the apex predators, as their diet consists entirely of meat. The tyran, with binocular vision and a body built for both speed and power, were incredible hunters; Standing at an impressive 9 feet tall, broad shoulders, a hunched back for a massive head, muscular build and exceptionally solid bone structure made the tyran not only mentally fit to rule the deserts of Badai Pasir, but also dominate with physical force. Their impressive stature is increased by a massive six foot tail, which adds to their explosive power. The very nature of the tyran physiology requires two hearts, a direct and simple digestive system, a single massive lung protected by a hard bony structure, and multiple other instances of abnormally large or small organs. Direct evidence of theropod ancestry is their large skull and and compact body; They have a an S shaped neck, although short and muscular like that of a Trannosaurus, that supports a gigantic head and a powerful none crushing jaw. In fact, the entire physiology is nearly identical to that of the T. Rex with few exceptions, such as their bipedal stance, large arms, and small eyes. The tyran immune system is extremely durable, so much so that it is said to be on par with that of a vorcha. This is obviously not true, but still a testament to their strong immune system. Tyran are as adaptable as any human, even more so, and will always asert dominance over an area they have adapted to. A sick tyran could become healthy with hours, and if not, an epidemic is likely in order. The Tyran immune system almost destroys any possibility of becoming induced by drugs, or even biotic; There are known biotic individuals, and their power is immense. When a tyran first enters a new atmosphere, they regularly wear bio-gear to prevent themselves from adapting to the environment to prevent complications after return trips. However, once adapted to the same environment multiple times, they will no longer have the need for their masks. Human, asari, turian, and batarian worlds present no threat to their adaptability, but the nature and diversity of tyran colonies has created the need for these bio-suits. History Culture Government Military Galactic Relations Category:Species Category:Sentient Species Category:Articles by MortisGladiator